


Ricochet Guy

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Community: ds_snippets, M/M, One of My Favorites, Podfic Available, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kowalski shows up on Vecchio's doorstep, Vecchio always lets him in. Maybe he shouldn't, but what can he say? He's weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricochet Guy

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/). (The 300-word limit is killing me, guys. KILLING ME!)
> 
>  **Podfic!** I podficced this one, and you can find it [on my website](http://helensfic.net/podfic/2011/ricochet-guy-by-helens78/). :)

When Kowalski shows up on Vecchio's doorstep, Vecchio thinks, _You are fucking pathetic._

He's not thinking it at Kowalski.

He grabs Kowalski by the shirt and drags him inside; Kowalski kicks the door shut behind him. They don't even make it out of the entryway.

Kowalski's mouth is hot and slick and desperate, and Vecchio falls back against the door, gasping, both his hands in Kowalski's hair, dragging Kowalski's mouth down--"suck it," Vecchio gasps, "c'mon, asshole, at least fucking _act_ like you want it--"

Kowalski gets both hands on Vecchio's hips and pushes him back, drags his mouth away. "Does it _look_ like I don't want it?"

Vecchio doesn't want to tell Kowalski what this looks like. They both know.

Kowalski gets back to it, and Vecchio closes his eyes. He's already thinking about what tomorrow's going to be like at work. Kowalski's going to hang back a couple minutes so they don't walk in together. He'll walk up to Fraser, eyes on the floor, and Fraser's going to say _Ray_ , soft, apologetic, and he'll reach out for Kowalski's arm, and Kowalski's going to look up at Fraser and smile...

Vecchio's chest hurts, but it doesn't keep him from coming down Kowalski's throat, Kowalski's mouth so hot, so tight-- _Christ_ , Vecchio loves--no, _no_ , it's just Kowalski's so damn _good_...

When Kowalski pulls back and looks up at Vecchio, he smiles. He does. But--

"Bed?" Kowalski murmurs, already getting to his feet.

It'd be one thing if Vecchio were the rebound guy, he thinks. But the thing Fraser and Kowalski do where they split up and get back together, and split up and get back together--he's not a rebound, he's a fucking ricochet.

"Yeah," he says, and he follows Kowalski back to his bed.


End file.
